final (re)confession
by GensoSKY
Summary: [franticshipping] dan ... mengapa batinnya terus memaksanya untuk mengungkapkan kenyataan pahit itu, di saat batinnya terus menerima perasaan yang begitu nyaman ini?


**final (re)confession**

 **Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

 **final (re)confession © GensoSKY**

 **Warning : OOC,** _ **multiple genres**_ **(** _ **romance, friendship, hurt/comfort**_ **)** _ **, and many more**_ **.**

 **Pairing :** _ **FranticShipping**_

 **Rate : T**

 **Notes :**

 **-** **Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

 **-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

 **-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/** _ **pairing**_ **/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baju, sudah. Celana, sudah. Topi … mungkin aku tak memerlukannya."

Terlihat seorang laki-laki sedang mengecek penampilannya. Seperti biasa, laki-laki ini memang sangat memperhatikan penampilannya, bahkan bekas luka di kepalanya selalu ditutupi. Anehnya, kali ini ia tidak menutupi bekas luka di kepalanya dengan topinya.

Ini tidak biasanya terjadi.

"Apa lagi yang kurang, ya?" tanyanya setengah bergumam, sebelum melihat _Pokemon_ nya ( _red._ Coco) yang tertidur di samping benda yang hampir dilupakannya.

Dua buah gelang berwarna merah dan biru, dengan tulisan bahasa Yunani kuno dari nama mereka di sana.

 _Rubinum – Sapphirum_

"Ah, ini dia. Terima kasih, Coco," katanya sambil mengelus tubuh Coco yang masih tertidur sementara tangannya segera mengantungi gelang itu di saku celananya.

Dirasa cukup, ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan tenang menuju ruang tamu, di mana terdapat sang ayahanda yang tengah menikmati secangkir kopinya. Mendapati anaknya tepat di jarak pandangnya sepertinya sukses membuatnya tersenyum, meski hanya sebuah senyuman tipis belaka.

"Ruby, ini saatnya, benar 'kan?"

Ah, Norman—yang notabene _gym leader_ di Petalburg—itu tahu-tahu sudah meluncurkan pertanyaannya.

"Doakan aku, ayah," kata Ruby, dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari sang lawan bicara.

 _Sementara itu ..._

Seorang perempuan sedang mengatur rambut cokelatnya. Ini sangat tidak biasa bagi perempuan bermata biru ini untuk menata rambutnya, karena biasanya _ia_ yang melakukannya, namun kali ini gadis itu mencoba untuk mengejutkannya.

"Aku heran bagaimana si banci itu bisa belajar dandan sekomplit ini. Aku saja yang perempuan tak pernah memperhatikan hal itu sampai sedetail itu," gumamnya.

Terdiamlah sejenak ia, membayangkan rupa temannya itu. Temannya yang selalu berada di sampingnya dalam setiap petualangan luar biasa di Hoenn. Mulai dari tantangan 80 hari itu sampai serangan meteor yang baru saja mereka selesaikan bersama. Dilihatnya dua buah tiket di mejanya. Tiket yang menjadi tanda janji dari laki-laki itu, tiket yang menjadi alasan perempuan ini berdandan sampai seperti itu.

"Oke, pakaian sudah, lagipula nanti pasti si banci itu akan meledek pakaianku lagi, tapi aku tak peduli, dan tiketnya. Sudah! Waktunya pergi!" gumamnya setengah berseru seraya meninggalkan kamarnya.

Saat sampai di ruang tamunya, sang ayah, Profesor Birch, langsung memberikan jempolnya.

"Sapphire, semoga berhasil!" seru Profesor Birch. Sapphire sedikit kaget, namun tersenyum kemudian karena tahu maksud dari ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, Papa!" seru Sapphire, nama perempuan itu, sambil memeluk ayahnya. Setelah itu, Sapphire keluar dari rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dilihatnya jaket merah yang menutupi sedikit kaus hitamnya, sempat didapati model jaket itu yang begitu familiar dengannya. Celana _jeans_ hitam berpadu sepatu lari miliknya tampak menghiasi kedua kaki jenjangnya. Sekali lagi, Sapphire mendapati kedua bulatan merah itu mengarah pada jaket biru mudanya, lengkap dengan kaus biru dan _jeans_ abu-abunya, tak lupa dengan sepatu yang dikenakannya. Tersenyum kecut, menyadari bahwa sepatu yang digunakannya sebetulnya hasil modifikasi dari sepatu lama milik pemuda berhelaian hitam kelam itu.

"Hai, banci ... " sapa Sapphire dengan senyuman usilnya.

"Hai juga, barbar ... " balas Ruby, tak lupa dengan ekspresinya yang menurut Sapphire sendiri _**terlalu**_ - _ **absurd**_ - _ **untuk**_ - _ **dideskripsikan**_. Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri sebelum …

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

… mereka berdua tertawa. Tertawa seperti sepasang anak kecil yang bersenang-senang, mengulang kenangan manis mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ruby, Ruby, kau masih saja berani memanggilku barbar," kata Sapphire, masih terpingkal oleh tawanya tadi.

"Kau juga, Sapph, masih berani memanggilku banci. Dasar," timpal Ruby seraya mengatur napasnya tanda dirinya mulai menenangkan diri. "Oh, ya. Kau membawa tiketnya, 'kan?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari gadis _brunette_ itu.

"Jelas, bukan seperti kau yang suka melupakan sesuatu," kata Sapphire, membuat sang lawan bicara memasang ekspresi datar bercampur sebalnya.

"Hei, kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan itu lagi, kan?" tanya Ruby datar, membuat gadis berbulatan biru itu melontarkan senyuman kecut kepadanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Ruby, tenanglah. Nah, ayo pergi sekarang!" seru Sapphire semangat, tangan lentiknya menggamit tangan pemuda berjulukan _Charmer_ itu yang menyerukan nama _pokemon_ paus milik sang gadis yang seketika tersentak tanda ia tersadar. Didengarnya sahutan ultrasonik Lorry yang tentunya, hanya Sapphire yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Oke, Lorry sudah siap di posisinya. Ayo pergi ke pantai!" seru Sapphire. Ruby mengangguk, lalu berlari mengikuti gadis _brunette_ itu ke pantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kebiasaan lama memang tak bisa dilupakan_.

Yep, kalimat itu amat menggambarkan situasi di depan Mossdeep Space Center saat ini, tepatnya di depan loket tiket.

Lihatlah sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang seakan beradu mulut satu sama lainnya, persis seperti anak kecil yang memperebutkan mainannya.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam," ajak Ruby, tangannya terlihat masih menggamit tangan Sapphire yang justru menariknya menjauhi sedikit gedung berarsitektur modern itu.

"Tak mau! Dari luar lebih enak!" seru Sapphire.

"Tapi di luar sana dingin, Sapph!" kata Ruby setengah berseru.

"Tapi di luar lebih cantik pemandangannya, Ruby!"

"Dalam saja!"

"Luar sajalah!"

"Dalam!"

"Luar!"

"DALAM!"

"LUAR!"

 _Terus, terus saja kalian habiskan suara kalian, kawan …_

"Hei, daripada kalian bertengkar terus, bagaimana kalau dari atas gedung pusat ini saja?"

Ruby dan Sapphire kaget bukan main karena yang berbicara tadi adalah …

"Emerald!?"

Emerald (yang namanya diserukan dua orang itu) hanya bisa memukul dahinya sendiri berkali-kali dengan kepalan tangannya, mungkin terkena efek _kepolosan_ kedua temannya _**yang sudah tidak polos lagi**_ itu.

(Oh, mungkin pengecualian untuk Ruby sendiri)

"Ayolaaah~ Aku juga ikut, tahu! Tapi yah … aku tahu kalian berdua sedang 'kencan', makanya, aku tidak ingin mengganggu dan ingin segera pergi dari sini," kata Emerald sebelum pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, meninggalkan mereka yang hanya bisa saling pandang dan berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Emerald tadi. Mungkin menyadari _**teman**_ mereka yang setahun lebih muda itu ternyata bisa, yah …

"Menurutmu, yang dikatakan Emerald benar?" tanya Sapphire.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Ruby.

Ruby … siapkan mentalmu jika kau tak ingin merasakan serangan maut dari sang _Conqueror_ _**tercintamu**_ itu …

"Tentang posisi yang enak untuk melihat hujan meteor itu," jawab Sapphire seraya menghela napas. Sembari mendengakkan kepala, Ruby melihat ke atas gedung pusat ruang angkasa itu, sebelum senyuman terbentuk dengan bibirnya.

"Sepertinya bisa dicoba. Kita bisa melihat pemandangan yang lebih luas tanpa takut jauh dari sini," kata Ruby, menciptakan senyuman pada wajah Sapphire.

"Oke, ayo ke sana!" kata Sapphire, memegang tangan Ruby seperti anak kecil menarik mobil mainannya.

Beberapa saat setelah berlari, akhirnya, mereka sampai ke bagian atas gedung pusat ruang angkasa itu dan mulai mencari di mana tempat yang cocok untuk melihat meteor itu.

"Sapph, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" Tanya Ruby sambil menunjukkan tempatnya ingin mengamat. Sapphire melihat sebentar, sebelum ia mengangguk mantap.

"Ayo!"

Dan Sapphire menarik tangan Ruby lagi. Pemuda beriris bulatan merah darah itu hanya termangu saat gadis _brunette_ itu menarik tangannya, dirasakannya betapa lembut genggaman itu meskipun ia tahu gadis berbulatan biru itu sudah telanjur berbaur dengan alam, jauh sebelum kedatangannya.

Di lain sisi, gadis _brunette_ berbulatan biru itu merasakan hangatnya tangan pemuda di depannya. Rasa hangat yang begitu khas, yang tak pernah berubah sedari kecil, saat Ruby kecil menggandeng tangan kecilnya yang terlihat rapuh itu penuh hati-hati, tetapi erat. Tanpa sadar terbentuk sebuah senyuman manis dari bibirnya, membuatnya melanglang sedikit ke masa-masa mereka bersama. Entah sudah berapa tahun mereka bersama seperti ini, tetapi Sapphire tetap saja merasakan ada yang kurang dari hubungan mereka berdua.

Dan membuatnya mengharapkan rasa itu datang.

Sapphire sebetulnya sadar Ruby yang berada di depannya hanya diam seakan mulutnya terkunci. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu, Ruby kini memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya, apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ruby sendiri masih ingat betul percakapannya dengan ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, saat berdiskusi apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti jikalau bertemu dengan gadis beriris biru itu. Dan sebetulnya, pemuda berhelaian hitam kelam itu sangat ingin menyatakan hal tersebut kepada gadis _brunette_ itu.

Sayang, bayangan Sapphire yang menangis di hadapannya membuatnya terus mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Beruntunglah ekspresinya kini tak dapat diketahui gadis bertaring tersebut.

"Ruby~ Kita ini mau ke mana, sih?"

Ruby hanya bergeming.

"Ruby~ Kita mau ke manaaa~?!"

Sekali lagi, hanya diam.

"Ruby~!"

"Ke sini."

Dan berbinarlah kedua iris biru tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak, di hadapannya kini langit biru malam terlihat begitu indah sekali, bahkan Sapphire bersumpah kalau ia melihat indahnya bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di sana dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku sengaja memesan tiket untuk tempat ini," kata Ruby seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, kedua iris merahnya memandangi langit. Sang lawan bicara hanya bisa memandang kagum sang _Charmer_ lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit di depannya.

"Hebat juga kau," komentar Sapphire sembari menengok ke arah sampingnya, tepat ke arah Ruby yang hanya tersenyum kecut. Malu akan komentar sang _Conqueror_ yang seakan menyanjungnya.

Kini Ruby melirik ke arah jam tangan merahnya, lalu melirik ke arah langit. Sontak, kedua matanya menangkap garis-garis keputihan yang seakan menuruni langit biru malam itu.

"Oh, sudah dimulai."

Kedua insan itu pun terpana akan salah satu keajaiban alam semesta yang begitu indah.

Terlihat gadis-garis putih berbinar meluncur di sana, berpadu indah dengan langit malam. Semakin lama, garis-garis tanda lintasnya meteorit itu semakin banyak, berlomba-lomba menghiasi langit serta memanjakan mata para pengamatnya. Dan jika diperhatikan, akan terlihat banyak orang-orang yang bersorak mengagumi fenomena alam itu, bahkan beberapa ada yang justru berkutat pada kamera hanya untuk mengabadikannya. Oh, ironi.

Dari belakang gadis berambut cokelat itu, pemuda beriris merah darah itu hanya tersenyum simpul memandanginya. Seketika, teringat kembali percakapannya dengan sang ayah waktu itu, tanpa sadar membuatnya berjalan, berjalan, berjalan …

… dan kemudian memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

Terkejutlah Sapphire begitu mendapati dirinya menjadi sasaran pelukan Ruby dari belakangnya. Dapat dirasakan pundaknya seakan menyangga kepala pemuda _raven_ tersebut, napas yang meluncur dari alat pernapasannya, serta rambut hitam pekat yang menyapu pundaknya. Belum lagi kedua tangan yang begitu erat memeluk perutnya (oh, jangan sampai pelukan itu justru mengarah ke dadanya, _uppercut_ maut dari Sapphire sendiri mungkin menjadi responsnya) seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

"Ruby? Ada apa?" oh, sang _Conqueror_ melantunkan pertanyaannya seraya berbisik.

Tentu saja, karena kini pemuda yang memeluknya itu terus diam, bahkan Sapphire dapat mendengar napas yang mengenai pundaknya. Membuatnya ingin berbalik lalu segera memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang itu ataupun mengeratkan pelukannya seraya melampiaskan kekesalannya tentang perasaannya yang _mungkin_ belum berakhir bahagia itu. Ah, itupun kalau Sapphire berhenti mempertahankan egonya itu.

Ah sayang, hal tersebut justru membuat Sapphire tak bisa memfokuskan dirinya pada pemandangan indah di langit sana.

Dan jangan lupakan Ruby yang justru membisu seakan kehilangan alat ucapnya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, 'kan?"

Bungkamlah sudah Sapphire oleh pertanyaan Ruby tadi.

Mengapa Ruby menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah terlihat jelas jawabannya?

Bukannya kesal, Sapphire hanya heran. Padahal, baik dirinya maupun pemuda itu, sama-sama memberikan kasih sayang kepada satu sama lain, secara implisit maupun eksplisit. Bahkan, Sapphire dapat melihat betapa besarnya perhatian yang diberikan sang pemuda berhelaian hitam kelam saat insiden genting itu tempo hari.

Mungkinkah ini karma karena Ruby terlalu lama mengulur-ulur perasaannya?

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu sendiri bagaimana perasaanku padamu?" tanya Sapphire retoris, dengan maksud _menyadarkan_ Ruby yang kini hanya terdiam. Ah, sempat didapatinya sebuah senyuman tipis yang muncul dari wajah pemuda beriris merah itu.

"Syukurlah … kupikir kau mulai membenciku karena hal itu …" ucap Ruby sambil tersenyum, membuat yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum sembari menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu. Perasaan lega baru saja hadir di hati kedua insan itu, lega mendapati kenyataan cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Spontan, tak ba-bi-bu lagi, sebuah ciuman lembut tercipta.

Kedua bulatan merah itu seketika membulat lebar, tak menyangka orang yang menciumnya itu ( _red._ Sapphire) rupa-rupanya mencuri start darinya.

… Tapi mengapa air mata justru mengalir dari matanya?

Tapi mengapa dadanya justru terasa sesak?

Dan … mengapa batinnya terus memaksanya untuk mengungkapkan kenyataan pahit itu, di saat batinnya terus menerima perasaan yang begitu nyaman ini?

Mengapa …?

Mengapa ia justru berharap semua ini terus terjadi selamanya?

"Jangan menangis, bodoh. Kau justru mempermalukanmu sendiri kalau begini," komentar Sapphire seraya menyeka air mata yang tertinggal di pelupuk mata pemuda di depannya itu.

Dan tentu saja, Sapphire mulai menangkap ada yang lain dari tatapan Ruby saat ini.

Ah, tipikal Ruby.

Sang _Charmer_ hanya bisa tertawa sambil menyeka air matanya dengan jarinya, "maaf, aku malah terbawa emosi tadi. Omong-omong, aku baru ingat kalau aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

 _Eh?_

Jantung gadis berambut cokelat itu seketika berdegup kencang sampai-sampai ia sendiri dapat merasakannya, membuatnya terus mengepalkan tangannya. Dapat dilihatnya ekspresi pemuda beriris merah itu yang terlihat tegang bercampur takut, seakan sesuatu yang ingin diungkapkannya itu dapat mengancam kelangsungan hubungan mereka. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Ruby meraih kedua tangan Sapphire dan menggenggamnya erat, amat erat.

"Tapi kau janji, jangan marah padaku setelah aku mengatakannya."

"Untuk apa aku marah kalau aku bisa menciummu dengan pukulanku, banci."

Ucapan gadis itu cukup sukses membuat Ruby tenang, buktinya ia justru tertawa sebelum menghela napasnya.

"Dua bulan lagi … aku harus pergi ke Johto."

Oh tidak, mengapa harus ia dadanya kini terasa begitu sesak?

Mengapa harus ia yang merasakannya?

Mengapa harus Sapphire yang merasakan betapa sakitnya ucapan Ruby tadi?

Mengapa harus Sapphire?!

"Jangan katakan kalau kau pindah ru—"

"Bukan! Aku hanya belajar di sana! Ayahku menyuruhku untuk belajar di Johto, dan tadinya aku tidak ingin mengatakan itu sekarang padamu, tapi—"

Kini, giliran Sapphire yang menggenggam kedua lengan Ruby.

"Kau tidak mau aku menjadi tambah sedih kalau aku tahu soal itu setelah kau pergi, 'kan?" tanyanya tegas namun sedikit bergetar, hanya untuk dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Tapi kupikir lebih baik begini, dari pada aku baru mengetahuinya setelah kau pergi …"

Ah sayang, ucapannya justru berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang tampak pada wajah Sapphire.

Tentu saja, Ruby bahkan bisa melihat air mata yang tampak di pelupuk matanya. Untunglah, jarinya segera menyekanya sebelum sempat mengalir dari sana.

"Tapi aku jadi tidak tega kalau melihatmu hampir menangis seperti tadi," kata Ruby sembari tersenyum tipis di depannya, membuat Sapphire merona hebat. "Lagipula … kalau aku sudah berada di Johto, kita masih bisa saling berhubungan, bukan?" lanjutnya sambil mengecup kening Sapphire yang hanya bisa menunduk untuk menutupi semburat merah dan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Tanpa diisyarati, Sapphire langsung memeluk Ruby erat, ingin terus menikmati pelukan penuh sayang dari sang _Charmer_. Tak dihiraukannya air matanya yang kini sudah mengalir membasahi jaket merah itu, apalagi kali ini Ruby membalas pelukannya dan juga mengelus helaian cokelat yang lembut itu.

Dan mereka berdua juga tak menghiraukan Emerald (serta duo _Eon_ ) yang sudah berada di langit, tepat di atas mereka.

"Yah, sudah diduga, bukan?" ujar Emerald (dengan ekspresi risihnya) seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kalau mereka berdua, di tempat yang sepi, pasti akhirnya seperti ini …"

" _Tapi mereka memang terlihat serasi sekali, Rald,_ " komentar Latias seraya tertawa ramah. " _Benar 'kan, Kak?_ "

" _Yah, setidaknya mereka berada di tempat yang tak banyak pengunjungnya …_ " Latios hanya bisa menghela napas. " _Sayang sekali, sepertinya mereka melewatkan sebagian besar hujan meteornya._ "

"Dan acaranya baru saja selesai, banyak pengunjung yang mulai keluar dari gedung," lanjut Emerald sambil melihat ke bawah, di mana orang berduyun-duyun keluar dari gedung. "Kalau terus begini, bisa-bisa mereka tidak bisa keluar."

Latios dan Latias hanya memandangi satu sama lain seakan sedang bertelepati, sebelum Latias kemudian menengok ke arah sang _Calmer_.

" _Kami bersedia mengantar kalian pulang ke rumah_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **CORET**_ **tebaksiapayangbarungelarinsetelahnganggurinberbulanbulan** _ **CORET**_

 **Ya, jadi setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang (yang disebabkan oleh keprokrasan salah seorang author yang terlewat akut sampai yang bersangkutan sudah tak sanggup lagi dan membuatnya seperti hiatus berbulan-bulan), kami kembali lagi dengan karya kedua kami** _ **CORET**_ **yangterkesandikebutdemimembahagiakanauthoryangsatunyalagi** _ **CORET**_ **:'))**

 **(omong-omong, ketara 'kan siapa yang dimaksud di notes ini?)**

 **Akhir kata, silakan luncurkan komentar/kritik/saran kalian untuk fic ini di kotak** _ **review**_ **kalian.**

 _ **Regards~**_


End file.
